Locura de un vampiro
by Solash-Hale-Cullen
Summary: La vida puede cambiar en un encuentro con la vida y la muerte en este caso de un vampiro y de una humana. Humana que no creía en los seres místicos como los vampiros y lobos ella pensaba que era como los cuentos infantiles. Pronto sabra que no es asi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Locura de un vampiro **_

Prefacio:

La vida puede cambiar en un encuentro con la vida y la muerte en este caso de un vampiro y de una humana. Humana que no creía en los seres místicos como los vampiros y lobos ella pensaba que era como los cuentos infantiles, solo un juego algo para divertirse o leer pero pronto se da cuenta que ese mundo de misterio la encuentra a ella y no es el mejor escenario que pudieron elegir para encontrarse, a punto de iniciarse la guerra por el poder de aquel pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

El la transforma, esperando que ella les ayude en esta guerra y que estén juntos. Pero ¿con que consecuencias? Ella cuando despierta se da cuenta que ya no ve la vida como la miraba ahora siente solo deseos de matar y de sangre ella se siente confundida, trata de regresar con su padre y trata de explicarle ¿pero que pensara su padre al explicarle que su hija se ha convertido en un vampiro? Solo una cosa la más lógica su hija está loca.

Encuentro uno

Ya era noche alrededor de las diez, se que era tarde pero estaba en la casa de mi amiga Jessica, haciendo un trabajo de algebra, y se me había ido el tiempo volando, lo peor del caso era que tenía que pasar por un callejón obscuro y si eso no fuera mucho estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Y no faltaba mucho para llegar a él.

Antes de entrar suspire y me dispuse a entrar; adentro me gire a mi lado derecho, solo había grafitis, y manchas en las paredes, gire a mi lado izquierdo y solo encontré pared gris sin color sin nada ni siquiera manchas o grafitis sin nada. Eso me asusto, así que acelere mi paso no me fije por donde iba solo quería salir de ese lugar. Cuando lo hice suspire aliviada. Ahora miraba varias casas y niños jugando con la lluvia las calles y las banquetas iluminadas por las lámparas, no me percate de que miraba a otros lado menos enfrente hasta que me choque con algo caí al piso de sentón, levante mi vista haber con que había chocado y era con una mujer de unos veinticinco años, me daba la espalda su cabello que le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros su pelo se miraba negro y gotas de agua caían por la punta de su cabello

-lo siento mucho querida estaba distraída –me dijo, extendiéndome su mano, la tome y me levante ya no había problema yo estaba empapada de pies a cabeza

-no hay problema ya estoy mojada de pies a cabeza –le dije con una sonrisa. Ella me regreso la sonrisa seguí caminando, hasta que doble la esquina pase por tres casa y llegue a la mía, pase por el camino de piedra que había, subió dos escalone que había mire a mi derecha al parecer Charlie no había llegado a un .

Busque en mis pantalones la llave hasta que la encontré en mi bolsillo trasero, la metí en la cerradura y entre. Se sentía bien entrar a mi casa caliente.

Pase por la sala blanca, baje dos escalones y llegue a mi cuarto, no era grande pero era perfecto para mi, mire alrededor saque ropa seca de mi closet, salí de mi cuarto y me fue al baño, me metí a la ducha el agua era tibia, salí con la toalla en rollada a mi cuerpo me cambie, y me metí a la cama y quede profundamente dormida

-Bella, despierta querida –me decía la voz de mi padre

-hija sete ara tarde –me dijo moviéndome

-ya voy Charlie –le dije abriendo los ojos

-bien Bella, te espero abajo –dijo y salió, me levante rápido busque un pantalón e mezclilla una blusa blanca de mangas largas, me peine. Y me dispuse bajar las escaleras

-¿desayunas Bella? –me dijo mi padre cuando entre a la cocina

-no papa

-Bella, hoy llegare tarde de nuevo tengo un caso fuera de Forks – me dijo mirando el periódico

-ok –me limite a decir solo eso, tome mi mochila y salí, me subí a mi camioneta, ya era vieja pero me gustaba, la encendí y conduje hasta la escuela.

No tarde mucho en llegar, me estacione alado de un volvo plateado, jamás lo había visto pero, bueno yo era Bella solo me concentraba en no matarme gracias a mi torpeza seguí caminando hasta llegar a los pasillos

-Bella –me llamo alguien, seguí la dirección de la voz y me encontré a mi amiga Ángela, saludándome con su mano, le regrese el saludo

-Bella, te espero en biología –me dijo yo solo asentí con la cabeza, seguí mi camino hacia la clase de biología. Cuando entre al salón mire a todos mis amigas platicando como era lo habitual, mire hacia mi lugar y vi a un perfecto adonis sentado a alado de mi asiento. Suspire y me fui a sentar a mi lugar; el profesor entro segundos después de que me senté en mi lugar

-clase – el comenzó a hablar

-hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo –dijo señalando al muchacho alado de mi

-Me llamo Edward Cullen –dijo con voz neutra,

-gracias, señor Cullen. Ahora clase – el profesor comenzó a hablar pero yo no podía escuchar solo me podía concentrar en el perfecto adonis que estaba sentado alado de mi. No puse atención en toda la clase volteaba a verle de reojo, y mire que él hacía lo mismo, eso me asusto no entiendo porque, podría ser porque me miraba como su comida algo que se fuera comer, como la comida, no lo sé, deje esos pensamientos lejos de mi cabeza,

-Bueno clase es todo por hoy –dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos, sali del salón, el aun estaba sentado mirándome –"Bien Bella tranquila sin pavor es solo un chico mas''- me decía mi subconsciente, y tenía razón seguí normal hasta que salí a los pasillos

-Bella, oye –me dijo alguien a mi espalda era Jessica

-he, ¿Qué pasa? –le dije

-qué envidia de veras te sentaste con el chico más guapo de la escuela –me dijo con algo de envidia en la voz

-no lo sé supongo –dije bajo y tranquila, ella me sonrió al ver que no me interesaba el chico nuevo, seguí mi camino a mi próxima clase, mire al piso, y no vi que estaba enfrente de mí y choque contra eso. Mire hacia arriba y vi que era Edward, me sonroje al instante

-lo siento –susurre tan bajo que pensé que el no lo había escuchado pero me equivoque ya que me contesto

-no hay cuidado –me sonrió, se giro y se fue, dejándome deslumbrada y tirada en el piso.

* * *

espero les guste sin comentarios adios =)


	2. ¿Miedo a ti?

_**Locura de un vampiro **_

_¿Miedo a ti?_

-Bella, ¿estás bien? –me pregunto mi amiga Ángela.

-Sí, Ángela estoy bien solo una caída mas como es habitual en mi –le dije levantándome

-ahí Bella –dijo juguetonamente

-bueno Bella vallamos a algebra si no el profesor nos pondrá retardo –dijo sonriéndome

-ok –solo dije eso.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra clase suerte y el profesor no entraba a un, a si que Ángela y yo nos fuimos a nuestros lugares como si nada; mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaba Edward sentado en la mesa de enfrente justo donde se sienta Jessica; seguro que ella se volvería loca cuando entrara y viera a Edward sentado alado de su lugar.

-Clase disculpe la tardanza –dijo el profesor entrando a la clase.

-Jessica, pasa a tu lugar –dijo el profesor no había dado cuenta que ella hablaba con Mike. Ella fue a su lugar y se quedo perpleja al darse cuenta que Edward se encontraba sentado alado de su lugar.

- señorita, siéntese por favor –le dijo el profesor, Jessica se sentó en su lugar, volteo a verme y me sonrió.

-bien clase tenemos un alumno nuevo es señor Edward Cullen -dijo señalando a Edward

-Ahora quiero que todos me entreguen los trabajos que les encargue –dijo Jessica se levanto y entrego el trabajo que hicimos juntas.

No había notado que Edward no dejaba de mirarme –"tranquila Bella''-me decía mi subconsciente

-clase empecemos ahora que todos me han entregado sus trabajos –dijo el profesor.

No pude poner atención en toda la clase 1-. Edward no me dejaba de mirar 2-. Me estaba empezando a asustar.

Esto era raro sobremanera porque nadie se me quedaba viendo y ahora llega Edward y no me deja de mirar, pero ese no es el problema si no como me mira. Me mira como si fuera algo que pueda comer como su comida, y eso me asusta.

-bueno clase, los veo mañana –dijo el profesor, Edward fue el primero en salir.

-Bella vamos –dijo Mike y Jessica.

-ok –me levante y fuimos a comer.

Nos sentamos todos en una mesa del centro, Erick, Ángela, Mike, Jessica.

-Bella, parece que Edward te mira –me dijo Erick. Me gire y el estaba ahí con otras personas, una rubia y al parecer el hombre fuerte de pelo negro era su novio, luego estaba un hombre de pelo rubio se miraba muy serio y alado de él estaba una muchacha de pelo corto, y al otro extremo alado de la rubia estaba Edward quien me miraba

-Bella, ¿te gusta Edward Cullen? –me pregunto alparecer Jessica

-no –dije bajo, y mirando la mesa

-pues parece que tu a él si le gustas –dijo burlándose Erick

-no lo sé –aun miraba la mesa.

Yo ya no dije nada después de eso ellos seguían hablando, y no dejaba de sentir que alguien me miraba, me daba miedo voltear, la mirada de Edward me aterraba.

-Bella, vamos –dijo Mike

-si –susurre. Fuimos a nuestra próxima clase, mire alrededor pero no lo vi fue un alivio para mí.

-Hola –me saludo, la muchacha de pelo corto era muy chica como un duende. Recordé que ella estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Edward.

-Hola –le regrese el saludo.

-¿tú eres Bella?

-si –susurre -¿y tú?

-Alice Cullen –dijo con una sonrisa, tenía una dentadura perfecta.

-Bueno Bella adiós se me hace tarde para mi clase –se fue dando brinquitos. La mire hasta que se alejo, cuando voltee de nuevo casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward tan cerca de mi

-lo siento, no te quería asustar –dijo dedicándome una sonrisa torcida que me dejo anonadada

-no te preocupes, Edward –le dije mirando el piso

-¿Qué clase te toca Bella? –me dijo para hacerme platica

-literatura ¿y a ti? –le pregunte mirándole

-también –dijo dedicándome una sonrisa torcida

-te acompaño –me dijo.

-ok –me limite a decir. Fuimos juntos a la clase de literatura

-señorita Swan y señor Cullen, llegan tarde –dijo el profesor con tono normal

-si lo siento fue mi culpa no debí entretener a Bella –dijo Edward

-pasen, y siéntense- dijo el maestro, me senté en mi lugar no fije donde se había sentado Edward

-bien clase quiero que lean Romeo y Julieta –uno de mis libros favoritos

-bien empiecen –saque mi libro, y empecé a leer. Así pase toda la hora leyendo

-bien clase, continúen leyendo en su casa la clase a terminado –tome mis cosas y salí. Así me la pase en todas mis clases hasta que acabo, me dirigí a mi auto, voltee al volvo y vi a Edward dentro. Me sonrió, le regrese la sonrisa por cortesía pero, podía sentir como temía yo de él ¿miedo de Edward Cullen? Esto tenía que ser una broma, es que miedo de él. Del chico nuevo el más guapo de la escuela debería estar feliz contenta porque un chico como Edward Cullen me mire mucho.

No recordaba que Edward estaba enfrente de mí pero cuando me di cuenta el ya se había ido, suspire. Me subí a mi auto y me fui a mi casa.

Cuando llegue la casa estaba abierta, tal vez Charlie había venido y se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando entre vi un desorden por todos lados todas las cosas tiradas.

Escuche ruidos en la planta de arriba, subí corriendo, cuando fui no había nadie en los pasillo cuando entre a mi cuarto había un desorden, toda mi ropa tirada mis fotos mi cama des tendida, y había golpes en la madera. Corrí al cuarto de Charlie pero su cuarto estaba en perfecto estado justo como lo había dejado el esto si me dio miedo, corrí a la planta de abajo y me dispuse a salir pero en la puerta estaba Charlie

-Bella, estas bien –dijo abrazándome y con preocupación

-si papa, ¿Qué pasa? –le dije muy nerviosa

-llamaron a mi celular que te había pasado algo, pero qué bueno que estas bien Bella –dijo entrando a la casa

-tal parece que buscaban algo y no lo encontraron –dijo Charlie

-Bella iras con tu madre a Phoenix, Forks ya no es un buen lugar para ti –me dijo mi padre yo solo le mire

-Bella prepara tus cosas hoy te irás –dijo mirándome

-si papa –subí y empecé a empacar todo lo que estaba tirado por el suelo y algunas cosas más, cuando termine ya eran las nueve de la noche.

-Bella tu vuelo sale en una hora, vamos –dijo mi padre desde la puerta

-si papa –tome mi maleta y fui a donde él.

Bajamos cuando estuvimos en la patrulla condujo hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto

-Bella te voy a extrañar –me dijo mi papa cuando estaba a punto de irme

-y yo a ti papa –lo abrase y aborde mi vuelo. Cuando estaba a punto de despegar, pensé haber visto a Edward, pero cuando mire de nuevo no había nada.


End file.
